In order to store metadata for a cluster system, updates to the metadata are synced to a slow storage disk before notifying a user about the success of the accepted changes. The process of retaining and storing the metadata may result in a delay of several seconds on a heavily loaded clustered system. Moreover, in the event that the cluster system fails before the metadata can be retained and stored, the integrity of the metadata may be compromised and lost during transmission.